


Heater

by BendyDick



Series: We. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Molestation, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Underage - Freeform, like ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always started with dinner when Uncle Thomas would come over. At dinner both boys were expected to look their best. Little black suites and unruly hair slicked back. Richard never liked it, Jim seemed to love it but their mother never paid him any attention, just fussed over the younger twin’s hair, licking her thumb and running it over a tuft of dark hair that refused to stay down. It was the only time she seemed to care more than just sending him off to his room; she even smiled down at her young son and told him how handsome he looked. Their Uncle would say the same thing later but Richard never liked it when he said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heater

It always started with dinner when Uncle Thomas would come over. At dinner both boys were expected to look their best. Little black suites and unruly hair slicked back. Richard never liked it, Jim seemed to love it but their mother never paid him any attention, just fussed over the younger twin’s hair, licking her thumb and running it over a tuft of dark hair that refused to stay down. It was the only time she seemed to care more than just sending him off to his room; she even smiled down at her young son and told him how handsome he looked. Their Uncle would say the same thing later but Richard never liked it when he said it. 

“You know I’ll protect you.” Jim whispered into his brother’s ear, wrapping a small hand into the identical one next to him. He gave the hand a small squeeze and did his best to smile. 

“I know.” 

Both would take their spot, right next to their uncle just like the man always requested. Elbows kept off the table as if they had manners in the dingy Dublin flat. It always seemed pretentious to Richard. They lived in a dump where the water only ran fifty percent of the time and to get the heater to stay on he had to beat it with a stick every two hours but when Uncle who was an extremely successful banker came over they all had to act better than druggies. Apparently Thomas gave them money so they could stay in the house. It was better than the street so the twins never complained. They knew better. 

“How is school Richie?” Thomas asked with a grin that reminded Rich of a lioness he’d seen on a telly in a small pawn shop down the road. The lioness was standing over a bloody gazelle, blood still stuck in its fur and tail swishing back and forth. Jim had to answer for him because he got too distracted at the memory and the fear bubbling deep in his skinny chest. 

“It’s fine. We’re doing really well. We both have good grades and are thinking about being bankers.” Line delivered perfectly enough to earn Richard a little pat on the leg. 

“What have I said about using the word we?” Their mom hissed over the canned vegetables that she drowned in butter to try and block out the stale taste. Thomas never ate here anyway. Richard’s cheeks heated up and Jim mumbled sorry, taking a large bite of the grotesque vegetables to avoid talking. 

About the time that desert was brought out Thomas’s hand was half way up Richard’s thigh, finger’s stroking a warm little circle into the inner part. Richard wanted to tell him to stop. He should have told him to stop. Jim would have if he had been the one being fondled but that was the reason their uncle choice the younger one. Both twins knew that. 

“Can we be excused?” Richard asked after two servings of ice cream his uncle brought over especially for him. “Please?” His mother looked sad, stopping mid conversation with their beloved uncle to sigh and nod to her sons. He didn’t understand why she always looked so upset with him. He did everything she asked for. 

Once back in the safety of their room both twins sighed and gave each other a smile. Jim pulled out a book of fairy tales he knew his brother loved and made a small nest out of the blankets on the bed. He wasn’t a very cuddly person, he didn’t like most people, thought they were idiots, but with Richard he was an absolute softy. The two stayed cuddled together with book resting between them so they could look at the pictures and giggle until Richard fell asleep. 

The door creaked open waking the twins from their slumber, and Thomas slipped in wearing only his dressing gown and grinning like he had at the dinner table. 

“How’s my baby Richie?” He cooed, finger’s wrapping around the boy’s skinny arm drawing him from his twin and up on to the man’s lap. Richard didn’t answer him. He stared straight at his brother, willing to let his uncle do what he must so that they can stay in the house, so they can stay in their school and most importantly stay together. Jim understands that, he doesn’t like what happens but he knows better than to try and stop it now. The last time he had both of them had to see a doctor who put a cast on their arms. They were matching though and Richard liked that. 

“Want me to read you a story?” Jim asked, picking up the fairy tales and offering it up. 

Richard nodded against their uncle excitedly and mumbled ‘Please…’. His lips shook with fear as the man laughed and held him closer. 

“Eager tonight aren’t we.” Thomas praised, hands starting to pull off the dress jacket the boy wore, then his shirt. Each article was taken off with care, kisses pressed to the exposed skin and countless compliments. It was gentle, and kind but Richard didn’t like it. Every time he felt the fingers brush his skin he wanted to puke. He wanted to scream and beg Jim to save him. He wouldn’t though. 

Jim was sitting right next to him when he was shifted onto his back, told to wrap his arms under his knees and pull them to his chest. A warm hand was stroked down his exposed thighs and back side, milking small whimpers as it inched closer and closer to his privates. “Spread them wide love.” He did as asked, making enough room for the man to see his soft prick. 

Jim curled up next to his brother, book held close to his chest as he started speaking. It was a story they had made up one night, about a Prince and a Knight, and how the knight would sneak into the prince’s room baring sweets and jokes. Mostly it was just something Jim had made up because it changed every time he told it but that was okay with Richard. Just hearing the other’s voice over top of the man’s lewd slurs made his stomach settle. 

“Did you get all washed up for me?” Richard nodded, only half listen to him. “That’s a good little boy.” He leaned over and licked at the child’s hole, tongue sliding between his cheeks making him wiggle away only to have hands snap out and push him into the bed. The tongue prodded deeper, loosening the walls then two fingers were inserted and spread open and closed with almost a medical feel.

Jim’s story stopped midsentence about all the candy the brave knight brought for the party and both twins started shivering in anticipation. “Be brave Richie, you are so brave.” Jim cooed, nudging his nose against his brother and giving a small, comforting smile. When the tongue was pulled out Jim’s story started up again and Richard let out a deep breath. 

“Are you ready?” Thomas asked, grin spreading across his face and Richard couldn’t help but keen. His knees were still drawn uncomfortably to his chest and he knew the next part always hurt the most. He screamed but it seemed like the banker enjoyed the screaming. He use to groan that Rich was so tight, that his arse milked the juices straight out of him. At the time the seven year old had no clue what that meant but two years later it was starting to make sense, and he was starting to get too old. 

Something slimy is smeared between his legs and Jim started to speak louder about the magical adventures the Prince went on. Something pushes hard against the tight skin of Richard’s anus and he starts to cry, big sobs and scared sharp intakes. “One deep breath for me love.” He complies and instantly he feels like half his body is on fire. 

His breathing hitches up in his throat, making him sound like a sat on Guinea pig. Tears streamed down his round cheeks and feel into Jim’s hair but the older twin didn’t stop his story. “And on the top of the mountain they found gold, enough gold that they didn’t have to hurt anymore. There was plenty for the Prince’s mommy and for a good school and house. There was even enough to get a big house in the city with electric stoves and a fireplace. The floor boards wouldn’t creak and the heater stayed on rain, wind or snow…”

“Sounds nice…” Richard sobbed and dug his nails into the fleshy part of his thigh. 

“What does?” Thomas grunted out above him, sending a deep thrust that made Richard scream and start hyperventilating again. The man didn’t last long though. After a few digs about how tight he was, how perfect, pretty, little. Always how little. “God the way your little arse clenches, are you afraid. Clench, yes, you little fuck. Such a dirty little boy aren’t you. You love this. You little pretty slut. If you weren’t so sluttly you wouldn’t seduce me would you.”

The boy’s had learned what seduce meant from an older student at their school who was proudly boosting about stealing his dad’s hooter calendar and they were perfectly positive they had never seduced Thomas. They couldn’t even remember having an uncle before their mom introduced them to him at one of the shelters they were staying in. 

Thomas gave one last thrust before spewing his load deep inside the other twin then pulling out to smear the last little bit across his bum . Right then the Prince and the Knight got safely tucked in at the castle and mommy made sure to lock the door and a special blanket was draped over them so no one could hurt them and if someone dared to sneak into the room the Knight would stab them. 

“Still perfect but perhaps only for a bit longer. Getting to be a big boy hmm?” Richard didn’t answer, just waited to be told he could put his legs down and cover up with the blanket again. Jim was watching him expectantly and he just wanted to curl up and sleep. His stomach felt bruised and his head hurt. Not to mention he could feel his cheeks squishing with every slight movement. “So pretty.” Thomas cooed, pressing a kiss to one of Richard’s thigh. “You can relax. There is no blood this time, too stretched out for that, so I think you can get yourself clean right?”

Richard nodded and held his hand out for Jim to grab which he did then pulled his brother over to be wrapped up in his arms. “You know, I met another one of my nephews a few weeks ago. I think you two would get along. Would you like to meet him?” Thomas asked, wiping his member off on the corner of the boy’s sheets and putting back on his dressing robe. 

“Would Jim come with us?” 

Thomas tied the satin tie on his coat and raised an eyebrow at Richard. “Who’s Jim?”

**Author's Note:**

> gah... this was hard to write. I don't even like the finished product. i should stop writing things at 4 am... oh well. happy porn hopefully to come. Sorry if this sucks. It was a good idea in my head.


End file.
